


Copy and Paste

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soccer Mom [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Copy and Paste

##  _–Reader’s POV–_

Nervous didn’t begin to cover what I felt. The boys were out back playing, and despite my many warnings that they needed to stay clean…it was useless. They’d come in, smiling, and saying at least they got along. That was true.

I made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread for dinner. That was always something people liked, right? Then pie and ice cream for dessert. Licking my lips, I took a deep breath when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

##  _–Dean’s POV–_

Sam’s eyebrows nearly went into his hairline when I told him about dinner. Now, here we were, standing on her porch. I had to admit, it was a nice house. When the door opened, I grinned. “Hey, come on in.” She stepped aside, letting us move past her. “Uh, the boys are out back. I’d say playing, but I’m sure they’re wrestling or something.” She chuckled. “Would you like a drink?”

“Beer, if you have it.” I told her.

“I have twin 13 year old boys. Yes, I have beer.” She laughed, looking to Sam. “you?”

He smiled awkwardly. “Same.”

* * *

##  _–Reader’s POV–_

“Dinner will be done in about 5 minutes, so you can either get comfortable in the living room, or have a seat in the dining room.” I told them before making my way to the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge, I grabbed the beers.

I had just set them on the counter when the back door opened and the boys came in. Looking over, my eyes went wide. “Sorry, mom.” Came their voices.

Quickly, I popped the lids from the bottles and turned. “Here you are.” I handed one to Sam and Dean as they came in. “Boys…” Glancing at them, I sighed. “This is Sam and Dean. Old…work friends.”

Lachlan raised an eyebrow. “Like dad?” Closing my eyes I nodded. “Cool!”

“Can you please go get cleaned up?”

* * *

##  _–Dean’s POV–_

I watched her interact with the boys, curious about them. Once they both ran past, and up the stairs, I sat at the table. “How much do they know about their dad?”

She got out the plates and began putting them on the table as we chatted, Sam sitting, as well. “Enough.” Which was an odd way to put it. “There are details they won’t get to know until they’re older. Right now, they know about what we do, and what he was like.”

Sipping my beer, I nodded. I had told Sam about my worries, and I was wondering if he thought the same as I did.

* * *

##  _–Reader’s POV–_

The boys had just come down when I started putting the food on the table. “Look, there are faces under all that dirt.” I smiled at them. “Guys, this is Bartholomew, and Lachlan. Or, Bart, as he prefers. Lachlan doesn’t really care.”

“Did they know dad?” Bart asked, sitting down after grabbing a soda.

I gave him a small smile. “Can we not get into that right now, please?” They knew that I told them as much as I would for now, that was that.

He nodded. “Sorry, mom.”

Everyone got their own food, a conversation slowly starting as time went on.

* * *

##  _–Dean’s POV–_

I watched the boys closely, trying not to make it obvious. It amazed me how alike they were, even being twins. “It was nice to meet you guys!” I snapped from my trance, noting that they were done eating, and heading to the living room. I wasn’t sure which one had even said that.

“Oh, yeah. You, too.” I chuckled.

She smiled at me and sipped her beer. “They like you.”

“How can you tell?” I asked, raising my eyebrow.

“A mother just knows her boys.” She told me with a smirk.

* * *

After dinner was done, Sam had went to join the boys play video games, and from what we heard, he was losing. She moved around, cleaning up as if it was second nature.

When I started rinsing plates off, she tried to shoo him into the other room, but I insisted on helping. “Good kids.” I said finally.

She smiled and nodded, starting to wipe down the table. “They are.”

Moments ticked by as I gathered my courage to ask the question that was hanging on my tongue all evening. Finally, I broke. “Are they mine?”

She froze, licking her lips before she shook her head. “No, Dean, they aren’t.” She told me.

“Are you _sure_? Because they look a lot like Winchesters to me.” I snapped, my eyes locked on her.

##  _–Reader’s POV–_

Turning, I crossed my arms over my chest. “They aren’t _your_ boys, Dean. I’m telling you the truth!” He scoffed at me, making me clench my jaw.

“Who’s their father than?” He asked angrily.

I sat, motioning for him to do the same. “You cannot say a word until I am done.” I warned him, earning a confused look and a nod. “I met another hunter in Florida. It was Spring Break, and we finished up the case together there. Splitting up to get the work done quicker. Only got a first name, and we ended up spending the weekend together. It was when we traded numbers…that I got a last name…” His eyes locked on mine. “They’re your brothers, Dean.” My voice was soft. “Lachlan John, and Bartholomew Edward.”

His mouth opened and shut a few times, clearly upset. “ **MY BROTHERS?!** ” He yelled, making me groan. The others came from the other room.

* * *

##  _–Dean’s POV–_

Turning, I looked at the boys, and I saw Dad. Knowing that, that’s why they looked like Winchesters. “Sammy, I was wrong.” I ground out. “They aren’t mine. They’re dad’s.”

“I did not see that coming.” Sam said, a shocked look on his face.

Lachlan grinned. “Does that mean you’re our brothers?” His eyes went up to Sam, then back to Dean.


End file.
